Whispers
by stormholder
Summary: Roar was a mess lately and Aria was to blame... She gladly discovered she could also fix him.


Aria walked past the houses to the fresh night of Cinder, wind blowing in her ears. She didn't feel like gathering around the fire that night – specially without any singing: Roar had vanished since the afternoon. Gone like a shade. She worried about him. Aria wouldn't admit to herself but she was trying to find him.

So she walked carelessly away from everything, wondering where he would be. A few weeks ago Roar started going out for "long walks". He wouldn't be in the woods – that was for Perry, and she didn't need to be reminded of him. So she headed to the ocean.

At least by the beach she could get some peace. It was long after her feet got used to the sand and her eyes adjusted to the full moons' shine once again that she heard a soft whistle.

- Wow, seems like a storm is coming. – Roar spoke lightly, more like himself before being repeatedly broken. He was on his feet, resting against a tree.

- But I don't see any clouds – Aria said, looking up for the first time that night.

- That's because I wasn't talking about the rain,[…]. What are you doing out here?

- Long walks, remember? _– I missed you. _

Roar watched her with thoughtful eyes.

- Come on.

They started walking side by side in a strange silence, choosing to keep all the noise in their own heads. What Roar wanted the most was to settle down his thoughts, which was impossible to do with every breath she let out. But he also wanted her near.

They exchanged small talk – like Roar telling her he found out somewhere that her name means lioness, – but Aria was glad enough he seemed to be healing. If only she could help him… The two of them stopped by a curve in the beach; it was more like a sand-bank. The tides would send calm waves all over the sand, only enough to reach the heels – that was because a river would meet the ocean near there. A big rock formation spread all over. So they went, barefoot, approaching the strange place on the wet sand.

- Am I gonna have to ask, Roar?

- What? It would be romantic, but I can't light up a fire in here – He tried to dismiss the question with the usual jokes.

- Let me help you, Roar. I won't let you close yourself – She claimed his eyes to stare into hers.

Poorly did Aria know that everytime she begged his name like that, it was another punch to his throat.

- Well, i…I've been thinking about things and…

Aria gently took Roar's hand to encourage him, even knowing that he would get to know what was passing through her mind. What she didn't expect was that _she _could hear _his_ thoughts.

_I didn't want to mess things up_

_Aria_

_Aria_

_I didn't want to want you as much as I want_

_I need you_

_Aria _

She gasped, but didn't let go. He seemed to notice what happened because It was Roar who took off his hand. He sat on the wet but dull sand, letting the weak waves soak his legs. He didn't care about clothes. No, the look in his face was broken all over again and Aria couldn't stand that.

- I'm sorry, I didn't intend to…! – She kneeled by his side, careful not to touch him again.

But Aria herself could barely hear her own words, her mind still spinning from what she'd heard. She was starting to put the pieces together in her mind, and the rough stiffness she felt whenever Roar was gone hit her like a slap.

He looked at her and his eyes were a mixture of sorrow, desire and sadness. Aria's jaw had dropped. Her lips were shy, but firm on Roar's. He immediately closed his eyes, but quickly broke apart.

- Aria – he grabbed her waist, – I can't bear it, if you're doing this out of pity. Not if you still love _him_.

She looked at his lips, playing them with her thumb. This time she was ready to know what was inside him. This time she knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too.

- We've always been one tune and one song. Only I was a fool not to notice. Maybe I wasn't ready. Now I am.

Roar looked in a state of wonder as Aria sat upon his lap and took his lips, took his tongue, and he knew that she _meant it_. No need for words. They had touched a few times before, mostly by accident, and now were discovering each other's skins, hands, breaths. And Aria couldn't distinguish Roar's voice from his mind anymore.

She let out a heavy breath when he sucked her bottom lip and chanted her name, stopping to appreciate him. Roar's voice was a beautiful river cutting through a cave; she could see it roaring and twisting fast, and all the colorful gems it carried and the rocks it sharped, and each different tone was a waterfall. A sound so rich that Aria felt as if she was listening to a wonder of nature, carefully hand-made through thousands of years.

The two of them laid down on the strange beach, Aria resting against Roar's chest, the furious drum of life pressing up his ribs. He wasn't nowhere near getting tired of stargazing.

- What do you think it sounds like? I mean, out there? – He pointed his chin to the blue eternity, dotted with silver.

- Don't they pulse? The stars, if you stare for a while… I think they have heartbeats. It must sound like here. A neverending blue with those marvelous heartbeats.

To that, Roar's pulse began to increase.

- You remember when I said I never wanted a girl besides Liv? – He spoke the name with a certain caution. Roar didn't mean to disrespect neither her nor Aria in that moment.

- Yes, – Aria answered, plainly. She was wary, too.

- I want you now, Aria. – _I want to touch you and I want to cover every bit of your skin with my own skin. _

Aria fell on his lips and grabbed his wet hair, but it wasn't long until he laid her on her back and and climbed upon her, kissing all through her neck. Roar couldn't contain a laugh when he kissed gently behind her ear. Aria thought as she reached for his shirt.

- Will you let me touch you, my heartbeat?

She met his eyes.

- Make me Roar – She whispered.

Roar wanted to tasted her whole, bit by small bit. He kissed her neck, and every short breath she took sent shivers through the back of his neck. Aria could half feel, half hear his skin erupting in little volcanos, the hair in it suffering a violent shock. She felt powerful as a lioness.

By this time, He managed to take Aria's shirt, remaining a top covering her upper body. She fiercely took this on her own, but there was doubt in her eyes. For him, Roar could not take his eyes of that body under his own if it was to save his life. She was starting to get the features of an adult woman, the breasts growing rounder, the hips with a soft curve. She was lean, but amazing. Roar wanted to taste her and touch her until the stars started falling on their heads.

And he did. Her collarbones, and her breasts, her nipples, her belly and her waist. All that as she grabbed his hair, his neck, his shoulders, and called for his name. Aria's voice breathing out his name felt like a thousand night eagles flying wildly to the moonlight, with soft, elegant feathers but also sharp claws and vivid wings, all circling in the dark blue, blooming in the silver light as their own living storm. A force so powerful as it was amazing.

_I wanna taste you as well._

Roar's grin shook. He laid down, and she took her time on his jawline, and then to his throat. The wouldn't let each other get cold that night. Aria kissed his adam's apple and his name came out of the back of his throat, so sharp it made her tremble. From that on her name escaping through his teeth became her very favorite sound in the world.

His veins were nasty little rivers. She followed them to his lower abdomen and took off his pants to find a full erection awaiting. So strong, yet so vulnerable. Aria grabbed it, running her fingers through his length. She kissed all the way down from his belly button to the base of his shaft. Never had she done this, but he must have enjoyed, given his feverish state and fists closed. _She_ had made him fever.

When she thought of climbing upon Roar, he stopped her.

- Well, I don't know how you did it so far, but let me show you my way. It's a devious, dangerous road through a mountain. Tell me when you feel like falling from the cliff. – He kissed her briefly before leaning her down once again.

Aria didn't understand that at first. But when Roar took of her pants and underwear, and started kissing her inner thighs, she wasn't laughing anymore. He grabbed her in carnal hunger; soft enough to be gentle, tight enough for her to feel his grip. Roar's groans sent her belly vibrating like a violin, but no more than his lips on her southern lips. His long, smooth fingers were also smart. As if playing the finest strings, Roar circled a lot before putting his index finger in, mouthing Aria's very core of love and pleasure. But it wouldn't last much: Aria was running closer and closer to slip off her own body.

- Roar – Her voice had melted. _It's time._

By this time they were both soaked in sweat and salt water, but the lust in their eyes burned brighter than ever. Roar placed himself between her legs and entered her with all the gift he was given, knowing that she wasn't a _girl_. She was already a woman. _His_ woman.

Therefore, Aria's hips quickly adjusted to his rhythm of penetration. Her legs were placed upon Roar's shoulders, eyes shut and a shaky smile. The small but persistent waves bathed her soaking body, which Roar couldn't resist to touch. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel Aria.

So he laid upon her, rolling to the ground to put her body upon his, shaking his hips to make her bounce back and forth. _Much better_. Aria grinned, striking her tongue into Roar's mouth, who responded with equal despair. Her mind was an amphitheater resounding with the vicious noise of Roar entering her over and over again; the friction of her soft breasts against his tough chest making her bit back a moan. She grabbed his arms, his chest, his abs; her hands would wander madly through his body, sending chills wherever they went.

Roar felt a raw need to grab her and make her body feel his body as well, grabbing her hips and the low of her back. He breathed love out of his lungs to whisper sex into her ears. He knew she loved it. Her groans only made Roar's voice sharper and dirtier with lust, and the deep rhythm of his thrusts was somehow getting more urgent. Aria's body laying on him as the sand bit his back on that desert beach was so wild, so right, so dirty that Roar felt as a lion, breeding for his life.

All of Aria's thousand birds suddenly sinked to Roar's river when his name came out of her throat in a breathless calling and he responded with equal passion, putting a smile to both their faces. That made Roar explode in delirium, felling his flesh burn in electric sparks. The heat of his thick seed inside her made Aria began to feel a grip in her core that was like all the lust and pleasure inside her had dissolved, and her body felt numb as if she was submerged in honey. A feeling that was like flying endlessly to the sky and falling deadly to a cliff altogether.

It took them a while to recover from the cliff-diving, to let the waves calm their bodies. Aria and Roar were lying on the sand, breathless, naked and madly in love under the ever blue sky.

- Hey, lioness. – His voice was a lazy whisper. – You up to coming here one of these nights again, or shall we build our own small house? A bit away from the village. Just the two of us.

Roar held her closer in his arms. His heart was still accelerated, giving away his state of mind. It was a great deal. Aria found it wonderful.

- You should ask it properly – Aria's fingers made small circles in his chest as their eyes met. – Whispering to my ear.


End file.
